<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot and Cold by Caroaimezoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529290">Hot and Cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/pseuds/Caroaimezoe'>Caroaimezoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cold Weather, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hot Weather, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, One Shot, Turtlecest (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/pseuds/Caroaimezoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift for Neat-tea b-day<br/>Whatever is hot or cold, the leader is always horny</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT), Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeatTea/gifts">NeatTea</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Leo walked in his lab, a deep frown of concern on his face, telling him he wanted a medical check-up, Don turned all business. If Leo wanted a check-up, it must be because it was serious and Leo was spitting blood for two weeks straight.</p><p>The leader makes a point of honor to never “waste” Donnie’s precious time by asking him something not patrol-duty based. So to Leo walk-in and ask for a check-up was worrying. But Don didn’t show nor voice his surprise. He only put down his pen.</p><p>Leo started by a very long apology for bothering Donnie. Then, he explained that he only did in last resort, because it was getting worse. His leader’s sense of responsibility had overshadowed his pride. He didn’t want to mess-up a patrol because of his state. Hence his visit.</p><p>Don nodded, brushing away Leo’s pointless concerns from the hand.</p><p>“I know Leo your duty is important for you, but mine is as well.” He smiled kindly. “You won’t ever bother me, Leo. If I have time to fix Mikey’s remote, I have time to listen to you. Besides, I know you are not someone who could overreact and imagine dying from cancer because of a sore throat,” he tried to joke. “Now, tell me,” Don asked, all his attention on his brother who just dropped on a chair. “Which symptom do you feel ?”</p><p>Leo started rambling explanations and Don listened in silence, taking notes of what Leo said but also, his demeanor in general. The leader’s body language was different than usual. Leonardo’s normal self was very stern. He was very cautious about shutting down anything giving away his feelings.  He only got emotional when his brothers were in danger or they were taking risks. </p><p>But right now, his brother was fidgeting on his chair, and his speech was more rushed than usual. If Leonardo wasn’t green,  Don could swear he was blushing. Maybe it was because of Leo’s embarrassment to speak about himself? The leader hated to admit any weakness he could have. Having noticed these details, he kept his focus on the symptoms Leo was describing. </p><p>For a week now, Leo was feeling strange. Nothing like stomach flu, or a cold. Nothing even painful, hence his hesitation to bother him, Leo said. He felt edgy and restless and despite how ashamed he was to admit it, his patience was running thigh. He just snapped at Raph for no reason at all and since tonight they have an important mission, Leo wanted to be sure to be in shape and keep himself in check.</p><p>“As I said, I’m not feeling bad… but there this tingle, if I could call it like that?” Leo’s tone was usually incisive, but today, he was struggling to find words.  “I feel warm and thought that I could run a fever. It so untimely…” he groaned in annoyance. “I don’t need to snap at Raph again and him getting hurt by it and then, mess up with our mission tonight.”  </p><p>Earlier today, Casey had called them. While playing vigilant, he had heard two Foots underlings discussing about a cargo their Boss just get; a mystical artifact that was supposed to be the final piece of a mass-destruction weapon. There was no one to postpone it; they have to infilter the Shredder’s lair before he was done assembling the deadly machine. Sick or not, it wasn’t like Leonardo could call the Shredder and ask him to report to the next week his evils plans because he was feeling unwell.</p><p>“I feel like my control is slipping.” Leonardo’s gray eyes locked into Don’s brown one, staring at him so intensely that Don’s breath hitched. “I don’t like that.”He took a pause to let the statement sunk into the genius mind.“What about meds? I need to focus and kept my temper in check.”<br/>
 <br/>
That Leo asked by himself for meds was very new. Usually, Don has to choke them down his throat or either, trick him to take them by sliding them in his food with his family complicity. Don could understand than indeed for Leonardo, it must be frightening to feel his control slipping. He was the leader for this reason; he was able to think with a clear mind in any circumstances.</p><p>Leo’s symptoms seemed minor, but Don knew better than overlooking. Leonardo wasn’t a drama queen. If he said he was feeling unwell, it was because there was something wrong. Besides, with his own eyes, he could observe something off about his eldest brother.</p><p>“Okay, Leo. I will take your temperature.”</p><p>Indeed, his brother was running a slight fever. It wasn’t enough concerning to stay bedridden. He checked his pulse, his blood pressure, his eyes. Everything was normal.</p><p>Don hated to admit he didn’t know, but since Leo had been honest with his health, Don could be as sincere. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Leo. I  know you came in here, genuinely concerned, hoping I will find a solution or give you an explanation. I believe what you told me, and you have a slight fever indeed, but I’m at lost.” He landed a comforting hand on Leo’s shell, desolate to have nothing better to say. “You don’t feel any located pain. You don’t cough or sneeze, your stomach doesn’t hurt, either. You didn’t have any wounds that could have been infected. I have no idea of what you could have, but I can give you Tylenol to lower your fever,” Donnie announced in a soft voice, with an apologetic smile. </p><p>Leonardo simply nodded. Don supposed that the leader must beat himself up right now to have “disturbed” him.</p><p>“Here,” he said, handing the two pills that Leo swallowed dutifully. “If you feel worse, please, tell me.”</p><p>Gravely, Leo promised.</p><p>****</p><p>The most obvious way to sneak into the Shredder lair in for them was the sewers. But from that point, the Foot Tower was still an unknown territory. Don couldn’t get the blueprints of the web. Each time, they managed to see some parts from it, but there was still a lot to explore. The superweapon could be in any room, on any floor of this sixty-three stories building. </p><p>To explore such a vast place to split-up in two teams was mandatory. They had decided beforehand who will be with who, since once in the enemy lair, they have to remain the most silent they could.</p><p>For once, Donnie called the shot and decided he would pair up with Leo without giving any further explanations. Leo hated to be treated like a fragile person and so, Donnie supposed he wanted to keep his medical visit a “secret.” Anyway, the leader was the picture of perfection, sharp and alert, seeming solely focused on the mission. The pills had been enough to cure whatever discomfort his brother felt. But, as slight Leo’s fever was, it would be better if Don was near him. He was more an engineer than a physician, but Donnie was still the better pick Leo could have if his state suddenly worsened. The leader didn’t comment, but Donnie had seen Mikey’s curious glance. The youngest didn’t complain; Leo was so stern and serious, shushing him and scolding all the way: <em>"Mikey, you’re a ninja. Mikey, focus,”</em> and all the jazz, so to be paired with Raph who would jump on anyone and do the whole job by himself was a more appealing prospect. Now that they were set, they headed to the tunnels.</p><p>When they pushed open the sewers plate giving in the Foot Tower basement, they split up. Mikey and Raph would search the North wing and them, the South. Sneaking in the enemy lair, even more, when it was full of Ninjas, was very dangerous. Leo was fully conscious of it as Don was, but they had no choice if they wanted to steal the weapon or an important piece of it, to prevent any misdeed the Shredder can do with it. </p><p>They crept in silence into the ventilation tunnel, very careful to be silent. Oddly, the leader asked Don to slide into the tunnel first. Donatello didn’t question it. Leo must have his reasons, and well, he was the leader. Don trusted Leo’s judgment on the battlefield with his life.</p><p>To stay close was part of the strategy of breaking into an enemy lair, but this time, it wasn’t going as smoothly as usual. Leo was bumping into him out of nowhere. Being clumsy wasn’t Leonardo at all.</p><p>At first, Don had believed he wasn’t crawling fast enough for the leader. It had just happened again. Leo’s snout just brushed his tail and Don’s heart leaped in his chest at the unexpected touch. It was there than Don realized that the leader’s breathing was getting more raged. Leo seemed fine ten minutes ago, but what if suddenly, his fever was up. But in their current positions, Don couldn’t have a proper look to the leader.</p><p>“Are you alright?”Don whispered, now worried. They were so close, he could feel the heat coming from his brother. In fact, the whole place temperature had increased. Of course, getting back home without the weapon was out of the question, but Don had brought some Tylenol with him. He was already reaching at his belt when Leo’s oddly husky voice interrupted him.</p><p>“It’s a sauna, like there’s into sento, in Japan. They added a hot bath in the middle. It must feel nice.”</p><p>Don turned his head to glance through the ventilation grid he just passed. Indeed, it was a sauna, and Don was actually glad to have a logical explanation for the sudden heat. Since it was very unlikely the Shredder kept a weapon into a bathroom, Don was about to continue forward but suddenly, a hand grabbed his tight, preventing him to advance. Don’s whole body froze, expecting Leo had seen a danger he didn’t. </p><p>The leader’s breath was tingling his tail and Don felt a sparkle of arousal. He drowned it down. It was a feeling very uncalled for. Why Leo was so close? It was like he was nuzzling his tail, smelling him. </p><p>“Why are we stopping?”Don whispered, trying to keep his voice steady. “Did you see something interesting.”</p><p>“Yeah.”Leo’s voice was a very low rumble. “Just there.”</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>Don twisted again his neck to peck at the grid, when something wet touched his tail and Don startled, let out a whimper.</p><p>“Just there.” Leo punctuated his answer with a long lick on the underside of Don’s tail, and startled, Don, bumped his head on the metal sheet and let out a whimper.</p><p>“Silence Donnie, we’re ninjas,” Leo murmured.“I need to take a closer look.”</p><p>Leo ran a trail with his tongue on the underside, before taking the fine appendage in his mouth, sucking on it, making Donnie’s body shiver, while his mind was too blown away to even form words. When he felt Leo’s teeth nibbling him, Don found his voice.</p><p>“What..what are you doing?” He tried to turn his head to get a look at his brother. Leonardo was very aware of the boundaries. He knew that one’s tail wasn’t something to play with, not in this manner, anyway. For Leo to act so out of character, his brother must be delusional from fever.  “Don’t touch my tail!”<br/>
“Do you prefer I touch this?”</p><p>Leo rand down his tongue again, to stop at his hole and suddenly, he plunged his tongue in it.</p><p>A sparkle of pleasure ran through Don’s body and he bumped again his head at the top of the tunnel. </p><p>“Leo!”</p><p>“Shush. Which part of we are in the enemy lair are you not understanding,” Leo scolded in a low voice. </p><p>“It’s your fault!” Don huffed, incredulous he was the one being reprimanded. “Don’t do this kind of thing in the first place!”</p><p>“Was it not feeling good?”Leo asked. “You smell gooood.”</p><p>He heard Leo took a deep sniff, before returning to rim him and his cheeks burning, Don stammered him to stop.</p><p>“We need to get out of here,” he urged in a whisper. “I need to check on….oooooohh”</p><p>Leo had inserted something much harder than a tongue. It was his finger, Don realized very troubled. Leo had just poked his digit in his ass, and was now fingering him eagerly. It was crazy and Don understood he has to be in charge, Leo was acting to unreasonable. </p><p>“Okay, that’s in Leo. We are going home,” he snapped, putting all the strength of his wills in his answer and also, to prevent his body to react. It was hard with the heat coming from the sauna. It was clouding his mind and Don supposed that maybe the temperature had triggered something into his brothers. They really needed to get out of this cramped tunnel. “You aren’t yourself and you need to be put in bed.”</p><p>“A bed would be nice, but I can’t wait.” Leo’s voice was dripping with lust. “Besides, I’m the leader. I’m the one calling the shots. But if you want to get out…It's perfect, I need to let off some steams.”</p><p>A clinging noise was heard and astonished, Don realized Leo had smashed the grid and jumped into the sauna. Now it was beyond crazy, it was insane. Leo has on his head a bounty as big as Texas. He will get caught, killed, and end nailed to Karai’s bedroom wall. </p><p>“Leo! Are you out of your mind?” Don hissed furiously, after having jumped down too. “We need to go back home.”</p><p>“I want to try the onsen experience. Usagi told me about those,” Leo replied.<br/>
“This isn’t the time to play tourist and you know it. If those baths interest you, I will install the same thing at our home. Let’s go.”</p><p>Now he could have a look at his brother. One doesn’t need a brain to get there was something wrong with Leo. His green leaf body was covered in sweat and his eyes dilated with arousal. He only glanced at the bulge in his brother’s lower plastron. Leo was horny, it was easy to tell. Horny to turn mindless. </p><p>“If you refuse to follow me, I will call Raph and he would drag you home. He would never let you live it down that he had to drag your horny shell at home.”</p><p>Don folded his arms, looking sternly at his brother. He was sure he just made a very clever point, but Leo sat at the edge of the bath and he dropped down in his palm, stroking himself, his eyes locked into Don’s.</p><p>“Call them and you will have to share my fat cock with them…”His gaze gleamed. “Or you can stop playing hard to get and just get in there for me to fuck your brain out.”</p><p>If Don could be more flabbergasted, he will. To hear such a vocabulary coming from Leo’s mouth was disturbing. </p><p>“What about the mission?” Don asked, trying to not look at his brother jerking off. Shell, his brother was big. He fidgeted, trying to not get hard by himself, but the erection was contagious like the yawn. </p><p>Leo flickered his tongue out, greedily. Don felt like an antelope watched by a cheetah. He must have given away something showing his resistance was decreasing. </p><p>“Raph and Mikey got this.” Don felt his jaws drop at such an unresponsible answer. “The priority is my health, Donnie.” His eyes zeroed on him and Donnie’s knees buckled to feel those sharps eyes eating him alive.  “You’re the medic. You are supposed to give me healthcare. Anyway, you brought upon you, yourself. You choose to team with me. I bet you wanted your ass banged at this point. I actually believed you when you told me you have no idea what I could have.”</p><p>Don opened his mouth to retort he had been sincere, but Leo leaped on him, grabbing one of Don’s ankle making him fall in a loud splash into the pool. </p><p>He got his head out of the water to protest about Leo’s non-ninja ways, but something crushed on his mouth. Leo was kissing him and all concerns faded from Don’s mind. It was feeling good and he broke it only to gasp for air.</p><p>“Leo...you’ are so reckless!” He didn’t know what to say. It was crazy, but not his own blood had flared up and he was steel hard.</p><p>“Just ten minutes.” Leo took one of his hands, kissing it like he was a knight in a fairy tale. “I promise to let you check on me at home, after.”</p><p>Don didn’t need to check on his brother to get the picture. Male turtles in the wild have rut. They have all mutated, but each brother doesn’t keep the identical reptile traits. Leo had always been possessive and territorial. It was his nature. Maybe the heat from the sauna got Leo to reach his rut peak suddenly. </p><p>“You always got your ways, do you?” Don surrendered, trying to look serious, but failing.</p><p>“Leader’s prerogatives.” Leo winked, before bending Don’s upper body to lean over the pool edge. “Just don’t moan too loudly when I will ram into you. If you’re a good boy, I will piggyback you home.” Don felt the hard cock of his brother rubbing against his ass, looking for the hole and Don let out a churr. </p><p>“Shush.” Leo took a bite in his neck and the arousal was so overwhelming Donatello dropped down and seized his own length to pull on it. “We’re ninjas. Must make love like ninjas.”</p><p>It wasn’t making any sense and Don was now too sexed up too to care. Leonardo breaches him and he churred loudly again, moaning at each thrust. The whole room was filled in fog and pheromones and the two turtles were too busy in their ninja lovemaking to notice the two pairs of eyes gleaming in the ventilation tunnel.</p><p>“Are we telling Leo we steal the weapon and return home or we join them or what?”Mikey asked, distracted, too busy to watch. “It’s too cramped to jerk off and I need to take care of my boner. It’s so steamy.” Mikey laughed at his pun. “Do you get it?”</p><p>Raph seemed as unable to pell his eyes from the scene.</p><p>“I can’t believe Fearless who bitch me about being cautious and shit is actually fucking Donnie in Shredder’s damn sauna pool.” Raph’s voice was a stunned murmur. “I can’t believe Don and Leo scolded me about thinking with my muscles when their dicks are doing all the thinking there. We can’t go home and let those reckless idiots by themselves.”</p><p>Mikey nodded approvingly.</p><p>“Have you an idea how much Leo’s bounty would skyrocket if the Shredder knew Leo shot his jizz in his pool?”Mikey chuckled. “Do you think there a camera here, too? There was one in every room we saw.”</p><p>“Dunno.” Raph’s voice was thick with arousal. He has trouble even to speak. “Guess not because of the humidity and also, I guess there would have some Foot there already. This is so fucking hot.” he choked out, his attention drifting away from any Foot threat. "Who could have guessed Fearless has this in him."</p><p>“Maybe the Shredder is jerking off about how Leo is a great laid,” Mikey suggested dreamily. “Well, I’m sure Karai will. She is so bitter with her sandy vagina. She would have a new reason to want to get her hand on her brother.”</p><p>“I will never let him live it down,” Raph whispered, but without conviction.</p><p>“It’s too bad he wouldn’t remember any of it.” Mikey giggled. “Or he faked it because he was too ashamed to not have been honor-stuff and all.”</p><p>Raph managed to compel his head to look away from the thrilling scene to stare at Mikey.</p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>“Once during the heatwave last summer, Leo had a headache and didn’t want to disturb Donnie while he was fixing the air conditioning. There were no more pills with a label left and Leo asked me for a run. He had the same strained stance that he had earlier when we did the team. He promised an ice cream cone if I was going with him.” Mikey winked. “Let say what I got was hotter than ice cream. I hope Don didn’t plan to work at his computer, because sitting will be hard for the next days.”</p><p>Raph was gaping.</p><p>“Was it when you said you slipped from your skateboard and get your ankle sprained? I remember Leo piggybacked you home and you limped for a full week.”</p><p>A long moan coming from below told them it was over.</p><p>“Well, now if Don told you that, you will know what got wrecked was his ass. Now let’s move if you don’t want your V-card punched. Leo couldn’t piggyback all of us.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Happy real birthday NT!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter isn't related to the first. They are two one-shot. The only connection is the temperature.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The coast was clear, Raph decided. Everyone had left to go to April’s. She had called, crying her soul out about how Casey was a jerk. It was putting Raphael in a tight spot. Casey was his best bud and even if Raph appreciated April, he couldn’t come to console her like the others without feeling like an asshole traitor to Case. So, he had excused himself, telling he wasn’t feeling well. Everybody had guessed his real reason not to come, so no one blew a fuse to him. Leonardo had cast on him a suspicious look, but hadn’t insisted. But the fact was that Raph had another reason to want to be alone.</p><p>In a household with a strict father and four very curious brothers, intimacy was a luxury. Leo was trying to control his every move, Don was studying what he called his “mood swings” like he was an insect and Mikey was a clingy monkey. No wonder, he liked to hang more with Casey, but now,  Casey had left April and he’s apartment to return to his father for two weeks or so. Raph couldn’t go there to have a buddy evening and escape this choking atmosphere at home. </p><p>But now, he was alone and knew very well what to do of this unexpected luck. </p><p>Yesterday, Casey had bought a 24 pack of beers for them to watch the match. Raphael wasn’t a heavy drinker. He couldn’t, knowing he would have to come back. Raph was much more responsible than Leo this goody-two-shoes believed. Raph knew he had to be cautious not to raise attention on his way back. </p><p>They were chilling on the couch when April had come home sooner than expected. Casey was already drunk and Raph had just untwisted his second-and last beer.</p><p>She had made a scene, about Casey sitting on his ass and drinking her paycheck.  To get rid of the beers without pouring it down the drain, Casey had given Raph the 15 remaining bottles while April was crying in her bedroom. He also gave him another item that April had thrown at Casey’s face.</p><p>“Come on, Raph buddy, take those for me.”</p><p>Uneasy to be the witness of a couple’s quarrel, Raph had taken it and well, brought it with him home. Of course, he couldn’t put the beers in the fridge. Mikey would try it, get plastered and Raph would get scolded by Leo and Master Splinter when he did nothing wrong. </p><p>By a miracle, no one was waiting for him since it was still early. Leo and Master Splinter were having tea or meditating together. Mikey was engrossed in a video game, and Don, the only one who could have messed with his plan, was busy speaking on the phone with April. Raphael had managed to sneak into Don’s lab and the cold room, next to it. This cold room had been built by Don, to keep samples and such. It was hermetically sealed and climate-controlled, allowing the operator to adjust temperatures from 5°C to a minimum of -40°C.</p><p>Don barely used it, he built it only in case, so it was a good spot to hide Casey’s beers there. He had blocked the door open with a crate, had chosen a corner not visible right from the door, and had adjusted the temperature to 5°C and had left, unnoticed.</p><p>Now that he was alone, Raph could grab and drink a beer in his own living-room, like any 18 years old teenager wanted to do when their parents left. </p><p>There was also another thing he could do, that he was itching to do for years,actually.</p><p>Being a teenager doomed to know only his own palm because he was a freak, sucked. But the fact was that even jerking off was kinda a challenge in their home. Raph knew that the shower was usually an excellent place to beat off for typical male teens. Unfortunately, they had no separation in their shower and they were the four of them at the same time using it. Doing it in the middle of the day was impossible too, since Leo had decided no one could have a lock on their door. Only Don’s lab has one. Anyway, lock or not, in a house full of ninjas, it was useless. If Leo decided to sneak on him, Raph wouldn’t see him coming and get red-handed with his slick dick out of the open. Besides, Mikey was too loud for him to focus. </p><p>But tonight, he was alone and even more alone with the porn movie Casey gave him after April threw it at his face. </p><p>Watching porn wasn’t something he could do, despite how curious he was about it. They have only one TV, in the middle of the living room. Only Don has a laptop that it was impossible to get his hand on. Whatever there was a kind of sexy scene in a PG13 years movie, Raph was sweating bullets looking away. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed, but he could feel Leonardo’s steel-eyed look on him, prying on him the whole scene. It was infuriating! They were freaks, but does it mean they could not even dream of knowing something other than their own damn hand? There was the reason there was not a day passing without them to jump to each other's throat. If he had to be honest, Raph was the most aggressive, but it was Leo's fault to be so annoying. He was always on his shell, when Donatello could do whatever he wanted in his locked lab. </p><p>But there was no Fearless tonight and for once, Raph would be able to enjoy a real teen evening and watch his first porn movie. He gazed expectantly at the DVD cover, before flapping it to see the running time: 76 minutes. He wondered if he could watch all of it? It could be risky. If his family walked on him, beating off on the couch, he would never hear the end of it. </p><p>Raph guessed that if he had to fap twice, it was not too bad. Excited, he put down the DVD and walked to the cold room to have a beer. Just one to feel more adult and also, feel like an average teen for once. He opened the door, turned on the light, and went to the corner he had hidden the beer pack the day before. He was bent over, deciding to take two, when his whole body froze, but not because of the low temperature.</p><p>“So this is why you were too busy coming with us?” Leo asked coldly. “You are running away from the consequences like your friend.”</p><p>Raph’s heart missed a beat, but he refused to show his uneasiness. He snapped back to Leo, snarling.</p><p>“Fuck you, I have nothing to do with their fight!” Raph hissed.</p><p>Leo raised an eye ridge. </p><p>“Nothing to do, really? What about hanging at Casey’s and April’s place thrice a week?” He took a step closer and the door behind him shut with a loud bang. “When she comes back from her work, she doesn’t want to find her boyfriend already tipsy with a fifth wheel in the way.” Leo folded his arms, glaring at him. “Maybe you don’t notice, but April works from 10 am to 8 pm, six days a week. When she comes back, she would appreciate having some privacy with her boyfriend!”</p><p>The more Leo spoke, the more Raph had felt bad. Was he in the way or Leo was exaggerating? He cared for both April and Casey and didn’t want to mess anything up in their relationship. But Leo had said the word “privacy” and Raph jumped on it.</p><p>“How bold of you to speak about privacy!” he growled. “You are breathing on my damn neck 24/7!”</p><p>The leader narrowed his eyes. “I’m not. If you feel this way, it’s because you have something to hide! And something so valuable: drinking beer and watching porn, while our best friend is crying her soul out!”</p><p>Raph turned pale before becoming livid. He wouldn’t give Leo the pleasure to see him ashamed. He hid his embarrassment behind anger and decided to bash Leo as well.</p><p>“And what about you, uh? Why are you not with our best friend?”</p><p>“I knew you were up to something.” Leo cast on him a victorious smirk. “Turns out I was right.”</p><p>How Leo, this prick was acting smug rubbed Raph the wrong way. But he had no reason to make a mea culpa. </p><p>“I’m normal,” he spat. “I want to do normal things. I’m endangering no one in this family by drinking a beer and fap over a porn movie.”</p><p>There he had said it, now he was done and shoving Leo firmly aside, he walked toward the door before stopping on his track.  </p><p>The door was shut.</p><p>“Fuck!”</p><p>Raph had helped Donnie build this cold room. It was hermetically sealed...and could open only from the outside. </p><p>Even if he knew that, Raph kicked like crazy on the door, uttering a long string of curse.</p><p>“Language,” Leo said sternly.</p><p>Raph snapped his head to him, mad and incredulous.</p><p>“Are you fucking kidding me? We are prisoners in a damn cold room because of you!”</p><p>Suddenly, with a shiver, he realized all the extent of what it means. His family was at April's place. Of course, they will probably be back in three hours or so, but then, maybe they won't even notice Raph and Leo were missing. And even if they do, who would think to look in the cold room? Don would head straight to bed and then, don't go in his lab until the next morning. Was the cold room soundproof? Raph didn't remember, but Don was such an overachiever, it could. And what if Donnie stayed over at April's? It could be! The last time Casey and April had a fight, Don spent the weekend there! Then, there was no way Master Splinter and Mikey would think to look in the cold room! How long could a turtle survive at 5 celsius? </p><p>He looked at Leo with eyes widened in fearful realization. Leonardo himself has a particularly bad tolerance to the cold. Once, he got pretty sick and Raph remembered too well how worried they were all. </p><p>"We are caught," he repeated, his anger forgotten, overshadowed by anguish. He scanned the room, looking for whatever that could be an exit. "What are we gonna do?"</p><p>The leader looked around too, in silence, kinda calm and Raph snapped.</p><p>"Lead us out of there! It’s your fault, to begin with."</p><p>"Calm down, Raph. There’s nothing to do than wait." Leo's voice was composed and for a very short time, Raph admired how Leo could keep a cold head on any occasion. "We have to wait for Don to work in his lab. It won't be too long. If he comes early from April’s, he could work on a project before going to bed."</p><p>"And what if he stays over?"Raph glared now at the leader. How Leo was acting as it wasn't a big deal was now crawling under his skin. "You said I’m mingling too much in their couple by hanging with Casey, but what about sweet genius Donnie?" </p><p>“This is not the same.” With a sigh, Leo sat on the ground. “Don isn’t physically there thrice a week, making Casey drinks so much he fell asleep at the minute you left.” Leo looked up, with a smirk. “Maybe letting you watch porn would make you stop  to be a hindrance to their sex life.”</p><p>Raph flushed hard, not having expected such a comment neither to hear the word sex into his proper older brother’s mouth. Was it true? But it wasn’t his fault! Casey never told him anything around these lines. He opened his mouth to retort, but Leo drew his head back, resting it against the wall and closed his eyes.</p><p>“Don’t waste your energy, Raph. You will need it,” making breath clouds, as he spoke. </p><p>The words were a splash of icy water on the embers of his blossoming anger. Yeah, Leo was right and he would fight about this point another time. He brought his arm around himself, shivering. It was very chilly and they would have to bear with it for hours. He glanced around again, feeling like the walls were about to crush him. He never told anybody, but he was slightly claustrophobic. He should not lose it and turn in full panic. Leo would never let him live it down.</p><p>Leo opened his eyes, gazing at him seriously. </p><p>“I know you don’t mean to interfere in their relationship. But Casey belongs to April, as you belong with us.”</p><p>To keep energy or not, Leo was getting overboard.</p><p>“Out of practice and patrol time, I belong to myself!” he roared. “This is this kind of shit I’m sick of it!” He was now pacing in the narrow room. When he was angry, he felt warm, so he indulged in his anger. “This is why I went so often at Casey’s! To run away from your constant watching and control over me!”</p><p>“Are you sure this is the only thing you are running away from?” Leo trailed off. His voice had something different and Raph wondered if Leo was already getting sick from the cold. He dismissed Leo’s question. It wasn’t making any sense, anyway.</p><p>“You’re the one that should shut up for once and keep your energy.”Raph tried to sound rough, but he felt concerned. He could be more of a lone wolf, he still cared for his family. Even for Leo, the bossy jerk. “Keep your energy!”</p><p>“Righ.” Leo had a half-smile and turned his head slightly. “Give me one bottle. And open one for yourself. We need to stay warm!” he exclaimed, seeing Raph’s surprised expression. “Remember when Mikey got his Titanic’s kick after he watched the movie? If I remember correctly, the baker survived because he drank quite a lot.”</p><p>Raph still stared. He had no memory of what Leo was talking about. </p><p>“Don explained to us it wasn’t true. Everyone who has gotten drunk could agree that drinking makes you feel warmer, which is because alcohol dilates blood vessels, allowing more blood to flow near the skin’s surface. This, however, also allows the temperature to escape faster from the body. Therefore, getting drunk increases the speed one may enter hypothermia.”Leo cast another smile, a very genuine this time. “So just one or two to calm us down will be enough.”</p><p>To drink with the leader was something he never expected to happen. The leader had said “us”, but Raph guessed Leo meant Raphael by it. It irritated Raph to admit Leo was right. There was nothing else to do, anyway until Don come back. So he should at least try to look as cool as Leo, to save face.</p><p>He dropped on the ground next to his brother, after having picked two beers. He untwisted the cap, handed it to Leo, and did the same for himself. He took a long gulp. The beer was cold, and he would have rather a coffee, but what could they do? There was still something bugging him thus. l</p><p>“You will go with whatever Donnie said, ugh?”Raph huffed. “Whatever he spouts, it’s gospel truth to you.”</p><p>Before replying, Leo gulped his beer too and Raph watched to see his brother grimace, surprised by the bitter taste. But Leo’s face stayed smooth as he drank the beer down.</p><p>“Are you jealous? It's been twice you bring him up,” Leo smirked, maybe amused of Raph’s bewilderment or by his comment. “You don’t have to be. I love all my brothers equally.” </p><p>Raph didn’t reply and took another swing of his beer, an odd warmth creeping into him. Must be the alcohol. The whole situation was weird. Leo wanted to drink with him, Leo was talking about April’s sex life and porn movie...He has never seen the leader so relaxed before and it was even more strange considering the situation they were in. </p><p>Raph finished his beer, in silence. He felt edgy and he was cold, but there was something about Leo that kept him in line. When Leo told him to wait before taking a second beer, he didn’t even blow a gasket about Leo trying to control him. The place was narrow and at each passing minute, the cold was getting sharper. He could be short-tempered, the situation was bad enough; they don’t need to get into a fight. </p><p>“I don’t mean to control you when I told you to back off with Casey. I said that for our friend’s relationship’s sake.” Leo took a pause. “I don’t know if you are jealous of Don, but I can admit I’m sometimes jealous of Casey. I wish we could get closer, you and me.” Leo turned toward him, with a warm smile. “We used to be always together before. If drinking beer could get us closer back, I will.”</p><p>The honesty with which the leader had spoken disabled any aggressivity Raph could have felt in the first sentence. If he had to be sincere, he must admit he longed for the same. The strained relationship he had with his eldest brother was getting old. Raph hated to feel defensive, edgy, and aggressive all the time toward the leader. </p><p>“You don’t have to act out of your way for me,” Raph fidgeted, trying to his embarrassment. “I’m…” he cleared his throat. “I would like to hang more with you, too. You got chosen to be the leader. You stopped just wanting to hang around with us and turned like a kind of foreman or Mom, spouting orders and talking about responsibility. I don’t want that. I don’t need that.”</p><p>Raphael looked away, a little shy about being so outspoken.</p><p>“I understand,” Leo said softly. “What do you need?” he wanted to know.</p><p>Raph shrugged, muttering something like just being chill. What kind of answer Leo expected?</p><p>Another silence stretched between them, but more comfortable. But after a moment to not talk was making them more conscious of the cold.</p><p>“How long since we are trapped there?”Raph asked, blowing in his hand to warm them up. </p><p>“I would say for about one hour.”</p><p>Raph squared his jaws. He had felt it had been twice longer than that. Their family was probably still at April’s. In the most optimistic scenario, Raph guessed they were still trapped there for at least two hours. He tried to not panic about that. He needed to chat, to not think too much about that.</p><p>“The bitch,” he mumbled and Leo glanced curiously at him. It was nice to speak his mind without getting scolded for his language. “I mean, there was totally room for both of them on the floating door.”</p><p>Leo chuckled.</p><p>“Indeed. It was her own loss. If she had cuddled with him, she would have been warmer. The body’s heat from someone else helps to keep warm. Anyway, she wasn’t really in love with him. It was just a crush and shocking a mother was a thrill for her and nothing more. You can’t love so deeply someone you just met.”</p><p>Again, Raph felt for a heartbeat there was something hinted in Leo’s words. Instinct made him launch himself on a small talk, to throw away the slight tension and forget about the cold. </p><p>“It must have been even colder in the water than here, right?” Raph shivered, bringing his arms closer from his body. “How long before they got rescaped?”</p><p>“A few hours.” Leo looked at him, confident and calm. “If they were able to do it, grieving family members, in a dark, wet and colder environment, we can do it,” Leo soothingly and he grasped his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.</p><p>“Don’t worry. It would be alright.”</p><p>Raph didn’t protest and left the relief wash over him. They continued their quiet chit-chat about Titanic and then, all other Mikey’s short-lived kicks. It would have been a very nice moment, but after another hour, the cold was too overwhelming to ignore. </p><p>“Leo, I’m so cold,” Raph stammered, his teeth clattering. “How long are we waiting here?”</p><p>''Come here we must share some body heat or we will freeze. "'Leo motioned to him to sit even closer to him. Raph was too cold to feel pride and he snuggled against the eldest. Leo adjusted his position and took his brother in his arms, embracing him. Leo was as cold as a popsicle, but it was still feeling better. Raph was now almost in his lap. Leonardo started rubbing him, to keep his blood running. Raph was so numb by the coldness that it took him a while to notice that the comfort he was starting to feel made another part of his body react. Confused and embarrassed he noticed that the reason was that Leo’s caresses were focusing on his tight and tails. </p><p>“Okay…I think I’m warm enough,” he choked out.</p><p>“Are you sure?”Leo punctuated his question with a squeeze to his buttock and Raph barely held back a moan. The leader locked eyes with him, his gaze heavy with intent, and Raphael’s breath caught in his throat. “I know a way to make you feel warmer,” he continued, with a low baritone voice out of character for him.</p><p>Raphael's heart missed a beat and he gaped. As a mutant, Raphael never got to be hitting on and was very little experimented on the matter, but there was no room for misunderstanding in Leo’s gaze and voice.</p><p>Leo continued to gently groping him, rubbing with the thumb Raph’s underside tail. But when Leo brushed his hole, he was startled enough to be kicked out of his daze.</p><p>“Stop it!” Raphael swallowed hard, his heart pounding like crazy. He realized he was turned on despite his nervousness and how confused he was.</p><p>Even if he wasn’t very convincing, Leo paused his movement. </p><p>“Are you not feeling good? Are you not feeling warmer?” he asked, his voice soft, but dripping with desire. Raph stared in disbelief. He met the blue-gray stare on him, pupils dilated, and Raph’s cock twitched at the arousing sight of his brother. He squirmed on Leo’s laps, not sure if he wanted to get away or get closer. Yes, he was all hot and bothered now, but it wasn’t the point.</p><p>“We shouldn’t… he uttered hesitantly.</p><p>“Why?” Leo nuzzled in the creek of his neck and he let you a churr that reverberated into Raph’s full body. “This is about survival.” His hand rand down Raph’s plastron, cupping the newly formed bulge with his palm, pressing on it lightly. “I have to ensure you wouldn’t freeze off. Your body seems to agree with me.”  </p><p>Leo had never spoken to him that way, but Raph was still unsure and awkward and anxious. He opened his mouth, to say something, a protest, maybe, but the leader crashed his lips on his. After the first moment of surprise, he indulged in the kiss. Leo’s tongue was feeling good, warm and with a minty taste. Where his brother had learned to kiss like that? Leo drew his head back, breaking the kiss, but too slowly to break the string of saliva still connecting their two mouths. </p><p>"Can I make you feel good ?" Leo asked, his voice very husky. </p><p>Raph gulped hard. Leonardo asked for his green light. He was aroused, he was curious, he wanted it, but saying yes would change their dynamic forever. His mind recalled the leader’s confession from earlier. He wanted them to be closer. Did he mean that?</p><p>“I will be gentle,” Leo promised with another kiss. “Just follow my lead.”</p><p>Raphael didn't trust his voice and nodded stiffly. He was now so horny, he was about to beg for whatever Leo planned to do to him. Anyway, he trusted his brother with his life. </p><p>Leo has a ghost of a smile.</p><p>“Drop down,” the leader commanded and with a shiver more due to arousal than the cold, he obeyed and dropped down into Leo’s waiting palm. It wasn’t because Leo gave the order in such a sexy voice. It was because it was getting painful to hold back. </p><p>Leo nibbled his neck and stroked him all over. He murmured little nothings in his ears about how good he wanted Raph to feel. </p><p>“If you don’t like it, tell me and we will stop.”</p><p>There was no way Raph backed down and told Leo to stop. Raph’s whole body was feeling raw, his nerves in fire, arching at the touch, tense in anticipation. He was really about to snap and beg Leo to touch his dick. Why did this prick ask him to drop down if he didn’t intend to do something about it? </p><p>“Eager much,” Leo chucked, but with a hint of admiration. “You are dripping.”</p><p>He tugged on the leaking cock, sharing another shaky kiss with him and started to give rough pulls on it. Raph gasped, his body filled with electricity.</p><p>“I won’t go all the way,” Leo promised in a whisper. “I don’t want our first time here. I want you to come to me on your own if you want more.”</p><p>Raph had no idea if he was disappointed or relieved. He had no idea how to feel, anymore, the pleasure overshadowing everything right now. He was rocking his hips shamelessly, on Leo’s lap </p><p>“Touch mine too,” Leo urged huskily, moving slightly to let his trapped cock into the open. Raph turned himself straddling his brother, for them to be face to face. He didn’t want to look like a pussy or a selfish one and it was with no hesitation that he grabbed the leader’s cock, wanting to make Leo feel good too and heard more and more of his sexy voice. His brother’s dick was so warm that Raph forgot about where he was. It was so hot, they could have been on the beach. He felt his own body was steaming, melting into Leo's vice grip.</p><p>“Put them together,” Leo instructed and Leo put his hand on his, for their both hands to circle they both swollen flesh. “Yeaaaah that’s right,” Leo hissed in pleasure, drawing his head back. “Up and down, with me.” The pulls were being rougher. Their two breaths were labored, mixed with churrs and moans and the smacking sound of their passionate kissing. The whole cold room was now clouded with the smell of pheromones. </p><p>Flushed, Raph was shaking with a powerful need to reach his release.</p><p>“I can’t...I can’t hold it…” he stammered, feeling the wave rushing toward him. Was it okay to cum over Leo’s fists, his mind numbly wondered, knowing he didn’t care really, at this point, far too sexed up.</p><p>“Don’t hold it. Go ahead, I’m right here.” Leo’s voice cracked at the end, turning into a loud rumbling churr. </p><p>Raph’s got hit by the climax first, spilling endless ribbons of cum, Leo milked him out without he could do a damn thing. He was half-aware that he was yelling, not even remembering was what out of the room they were in, anymore. His twitching dick seemed to have been making Leo tips over the edge and he added his load to the pool of semen between them. </p><p>They stayed a moment, sticky and sweaty, catching their breath, with their both forehead touching, limbs entwined. </p><p>“Did you like it?”Leo asked softly. </p><p>“Yeah.”Raph couldn’t deny it without looking like a liar. It was such a dumb question, to begin with. He was still too caught up in his afterglow to feel the cold. How long has passed, now? He had no idea. Anyway, the prospect to be still locked for a few hours wasn’t dreadful to him anymore. “But we are all sticky now. I don’t want to get out of here with frozen jizz on my lap.”</p><p>He knew it was a dumb comment, but now that the pleasure was over, awkwardness still lingered. </p><p>“Wait. I have a washcloth.” Leo rummaged in his belt that he has always on him. Indeed, each of them was supposed to always have on them something to do a tourniquet with some basic first aid things. But since Raph was supposed to jerk off to a porn movie tonight, he didn’t have his belt on him. Well, he did jerk off, he thought and drank beer, except he didn’t do it alone and he had to admit it was much better. The only thing he actually regretted was the couch. But suddenly, he recognized an item in his brother’s belt.</p><p>“You have your phone!”Raph exclaimed. “This whole fucking time you had your phone and didn’t think of it!”</p><p>He couldn’t believe it!</p><p>“Oh yeah, well, I forgot. I can make a mistake, too,” Leo said with an attempt at a straight face but Raph wasn’t fooled a bit. Fearless was damn too perfect to make such kind of mistake.  “I will call Donnie right now.”</p><p>Leo called Donnie and explained the situation straight to the point. Raph for once blessed Don’s blind obedience. He wouldn’t dare question the leader about how he got caught in the cold room. </p><p>“They were already on their way,” Leonardo explained, after having hung up. “They will be there in 15 minutes or so.”</p><p>A silence stretched between them, while Raph was proceeding what had happened.  No wonder Leo was so cool with the whole situation. He knew he had his phone. If he shut up about it, there was only one explanation.</p><p>“Are you angry at me,” Leo asked, desolate. “We were having such a great time. But if you don't like it, I won’t do it again.”</p><p>“I’m not angry at you. Well, not about that part,” Raph huffed and Leo looked up with expectancy. “Just you know, choose a better place next time to feel me up.”</p><p>Leo grinned, relief obvious on his face.</p><p>“Promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>